


Fake Love

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Hatsuharu grows wondering and jealous over agar seems to be Yuki's real love for Tohru Honda rather than him
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 13





	Fake Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x

Hatsuharu knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Yuki with Tohru.

He didn't hare Tohru Honda. God, no, of course he didn't. 

But the amount kg attention that Yuki gave her made Hatsuharu burn inside, rum thrown onto a fire. Yuki wasn't like the rest of them. Yuki understood him; didn't think that he was dumb or a mess. Took him back and forgave him after each bout of turning black. As hot and as fast and as angry as it could all be, Yuki never walked on a wide where Hatsuharu was concerned. To Hatsuharu, Yuki was worth it. He was divine.

Hatsuharu got to have him some of the time.

The backs of Hatsuharu's fingers on one hand were on Yuki's cheekbone; Yuki's eyes were closed as one of Hatsuharu's thumbs traced over his temple. They were half lying together on Yuki's bed. Hatsuharu had snuck into Shigure's house through the back door in the laundry, and he had come up to the second floor of the house without a single sound; the car or the dog or the human girl downstairs in the sitting room ans writing office did not know a thing. It was something so intent to Hatsuharu - precious - at being able to hold Yuki like this. Touch him. Have him. 

Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture With Cannons" played from downstairs, from Shigure's writing office. It had only just begun, the first twenty seconds or so. It was soft and atmospheric and euologic; Hatsuharu and Yuki shifted positions slightly so they were both lying down, Yuki's head on Hatsuharu's chest, his body between Hatsuharu's legs, his arms wrapped around Hatsuharu's body. Hatsuharu carded his fingers through his hair slowly, thinking quietly.

As Tchaikovsky's composition soared and then strung out at it's sudden dramatization, Kyo started yelling.

Hatsuharu grinned to himself. Two minutes and ten seconds for the drama to happen.

Yuki shifted against him. "What the...?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Shigure and Kyo are going to start World War III, but I think Tohru's going to find it funny." Hatsuharu told Yuki frankly. Hatsuharu's heart swelled up in his chest as Yuki chuckled softly.

"That sounds so cool." Yuki answered, the warmth of his body making Hatsuharu feel more alive than he really ever did on any other day.

The curse of thinking too much came go Hatsuharu. The concept of it occurred to him, just so suddenly. Fake love.

But who was the fake love?

He, or Honda-san?


End file.
